A multi-function apparatus comprising an NFC (abbreviation of Near Field Communication) interface for performing a wireless communication of an NFC scheme and a wireless LAN interface for performing a wireless communication of a WFD (abbreviation of Wi-Fi Direct (registered trademark)) scheme has been known. The multi-function apparatus is operated in a Group Owner state (hereinafter referred to as the “G/O state”) of the WFD scheme so as to form a wireless network of the WFD scheme. The multi-function apparatus sends a wireless setting of the wireless network to a portable terminal via the NFC interface. Thus, the portable terminal joins to the wireless network, and the multi-function apparatus receives print data from the portable terminal via the wireless LAN interface, using the wireless network.